Tainting An Angel
by sylent nighthowl
Summary: Half-naked, blindfolded, and chained to what he is sure is a dirty wall, Draco Malfoy is not in a good position…or so he thought. He soon begins to wonder; whom is the mysterious person ravishing him in sweet torture…


_**Summary.**_ Half-naked, blindfolded, and chained to what he is sure is a dirty wall, Draco Malfoy is not in a good position…or so he thought. He soon begins to wonder; whom is the mysterious person ravishing him in sweet torture…

_**Disclaimer**_. No matter how much I pray to Merlin I will never own the works of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

_**Warnings for…**_ Slash, language, bondage themes, steamy torture, and fucking hot usage of Parseltongue.

Draco knew the second he was told to take the stupid mission that something bad would happen. Nonetheless, there was no saying no to the Dark Lord. So now here he was, chained to what he was sure was a dirty wall; blindfolded and shirtless. The suspense of what was to become of him was more than enough torture. They had done nothing to him so far, not even a measly interrogation, so did that mean they were letting him keep his good health for a brutal torture? Or were the do-gooders not heartless enough to torture a Deatheater-in-training. He barked a mirthless laugh to no one. The latter was probably it; they probably thought they could convince him to switch sides. Maybe…over his dead, pureblood body.

Something you learn quickly when one of your senses is cut off is that the others are heightened to worrying levels. He seemed to be able to hear every scurrying rat or every creak of the floorboards when somebody walked across them (he assumed he was in a basement of sorts, or something similar to it). He could smell the mustiness of being in a room barely used. He prayed to Merlin it was not a filthy room, even Deatheaters have standards. Not to mention purebloods.

He faintly registered when his right leg started to fall asleep in its location under him and moved to shift it to a more comfortable position. He also faintly registered that his legs were free and unbound.

He half-sat, half-hung from that position for an unknown amount of time, so long that he fell asleep. Even after the kip he'd gotten when they'd _Stupefy_ed him. But even in his deep slumber, he never dropped his guard and it was the faint click of a shutting door that brought him back to consciousness. He sensed more than heard when the intruder drew closer.

"Who's there?" he asked simply. He sounded more bored and groggy than startled and agitated. When he received no answer, he sighed forlornly. He resisted the urge to flinch and tug on his chains when he felt warm, callused hands take hold of his torso and gently lift him to his numb feet.

What kind of retribution was this? If it had been he doing the torturing of a prisoner he'd _Crucio_ the person upon walking through the door, especially if the person had information as valuable as his. Even as the thoughts ran through his brain he kept his calm, impassive, Malfoy-mask in place. Even if he did get a _Crucio_ he wasn't going to give his punishers the satisfaction of cracking him, of hearing his screams.

Despite his previous thoughts his mask quivered ever so slightly when he felt the tip of a wand move along him in a barely-there caress over the plains of his chest and abdomen. Moving agonizing slow and then twisting around to give the same treatment to his back. By the end of the wands exploration Draco's nerve ends were tingling like a live wire and were more sensitive than ever. He could feel breathing on the back of his neck and that made goose bumps spring alive wherever the breaths touched.

He tried to wet his suddenly dry tongue and ask what was going to become of him or what the hell kind of torture is this. It took him longer than he'd like to admit.

"What is going to happen to me?" he asked in a voice he refused to believe had come out of his mouth. It sounded so weak and completely affected by the earlier happenings. What was wrong with him? He had to be losing it after being down here so long, cut off from the outside world.

Again he received no answer. He held back the growl that threatened to escape his throat. You could send all the hexes you could ever want at him but nothing pissed him off more than someone ignoring him. Nonetheless, it wouldn't do him any good if he aggravated whoever was delivering his punishment.

He did however, release a wordless cry, when those warm, calloused hands retraced the path the wand had made in that same barely-there caress.

"What, the fucking hell, are you going to do to me?" He choked.

He heard a growl of disproval at his words and then the hands were gone. Draco mourned the loss and almost asked for the hands to be returned. Oddly, he was shirtless and shoeless, leaving only his trousers, pants, and socks, and the cool air had chilled his body. Those hands, as uninvited as they were, were very warm and felt very nice on his cold skin. He caught himself, however, just before the words left his lips, which had involuntarily formed a pout.

"Shut it or I'll have to gag that pretty mouth of yours." A voice whispered in his ear. The hot, damp breath against his skin made a shiver race down his spine.

Three things ran through his mind at once. First, it was obvious that the other person was a bloke but Draco couldn't identify who because said man had obviously charmed his voice to be unrecognizable. Second, he couldn't tell if those words had been a sarcastic threat or something else. Could he hear a tone of sadness in the man's tone at the thought of gagging Draco laced with a hint of erotic wistfulness? And thirdly, his libido rather liked the idea of being gagged while chained to a wall and that was just wrong, so totally completely wrong. He kept his mouth shut.

The hands returned but only to play in his hair, which he bet looked atrocious. He held back a growl of annoyance, nobody touched his hair. The hands seemed to be testing it, as if they wanted to see if the hair was as silky and soft as it looked. Yesterday he would have said it did; now he was more than sure it was caked with dirt, grim, and who knows what else. Then hands were removed, almost completely, but hesitated where his forehead disappeared into hairline. He felt the hands tease and tousle it a bit and then felt as some fell in front of his blindfolded eyes. Then the hands were gone and he heard a grunt of approval.

"Much better."

By then Draco had absolutely no idea of what was going to happen to him. He couldn't recall any torturing in his arsenal that required tousled hair. A hint of fear ran through him at last. Fear of the unknown. He hated being in the dark about things and being blindfolded and all, he literally was. He felt his resolve start to crumble before him.

There was a moment of silence and then a thumb gently pulled his lip from his ever-worrying teeth. Then it lightly ran over it as if to soothe his nerves.

"Don't fret. I'm not going to cause you harm." The man said soothingly.

Draco snorted to mask his unease. "Says the person who has me chained to a wall and blindfolded after a _Stupefy_ing and kidnapping. Is that what all the kidnappers say nowadays to make themselves feel better?"

He felt a hand roughly take hold of his jaw and raise it up slightly. He assumed if he could actually see then he would be staring into the eyes of his captor.

"I swear it." And then he felt a strong pair of determined lips take hold of his own.

He gasped in surprise and a wet tongue lunge at the opportunity before he could close his gapping mouth. Time seemed to halt in Draco's mind. The warm, wet appendage ignored his own tongue completely at first, tracing over his teeth and then gums, the roof of his mouth. It seemed as if it was trying to commit the plains of Draco's to memory then it, ever so slowly, started to tease his tongue into movement.

Draco forgot himself due to the amazingness of what was happening and moaned at the sensations and almost completely lost his mind to what the devious tongue was doing to his mouth. However when he heard the mysterious bloke match that moan with one of his own Draco snapped out of his blissful reverie. Time started again.

He brought his right knee up to strike the man in his genitals but it seemed he refused to be hindered so easily. He simply caught Draco's knee before it made contact and wrapped it around his hip. Bring them closer together and preventing Draco from using his other knee. He was trapped, again. A few moments later, with considerable effort on his part, he jerked his mouth from that of which was torturing him.

"Stop! Damn it, stop this at once." He demanded. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The tongue, detracted from his mouth, lavished its way up his jaw to his earlobe to which he took in his mouth and sucked on lightly. Draco groaned again.

"Please?" he wasn't begging he told himself, he was simply asking nicely.

The mouth released his ear and made a trail down his neck to his collarbone. "Been wanting…do this…long, long time." Draco heard. He hissed sharply, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the words or because that skillful tongue had dipped into the hollow of his collarbone and sucked harshly.

"So good." He heard.

This unknown bloke was slowly turning his mind to mush soon Draco wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but his pleasure. If he were to do anything he'd better due it now. He had a feeling this bloke had a conscious.

"Please stop. You said you weren't going to hurt me." The lips, tongue, and all stilled instantly.

"I'm not hurting you." He heard. It was a cautious, almost desperate whisper.

"You are." He insisted. "Emotionally you are, and if this continues to where I think it will, it will hurt physically too. A lot."

The warm body recoiled as if burned. Draco almost sighed in relief. Now the next important thing was to gain control of his erection before the bloke could see it.

It was deathly silent for a long time and eventually Draco had to break the silence. "You said you've wanted…that for a long time, how long?"

"Very long." Was the answer he got.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"You wouldn't like the answer."

Draco could tell he was going to get nowhere with this person at the moment so he switched to a different line of questioning.

"It was the Order that took me was it not?"

"It was."

"Why?"

"Because I asked them to."

"Why?" He repeated.

"It was all a set up Draco. I knew you'd be the one deployed on this mission so I set it up to be so. I played V–You–Know–Who into thinking he was playing me. It was quite simple really."

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked astounded.

"I already told you why."

Draco worried on his lip again. This time warm hands didn't remove it. "Won't you tell me who you are?"

"No."

Draco frowned. He sounded genuinely sad that he couldn't tell Draco his name. Why was that? He wondered but instead of puzzling over that question he moved on to the one he feared the most.

"What are you going to do to me?"

It was quiet for so long that he thought that the man had left the room. He moved to sit back down on the floor. It was that warm hand that stopped him. It held his jaw gently as if he was a fragile, porcelain doll. A thumb moved ever slowly in a soothing manner across his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He heard and then before he could even process the words those delicious lips were back on his but this time they were gentle and unhurried. His tongue didn't even try to breach Draco's mouth again and to his own bewilderment he felt himself answering the kiss.

"Mmm…Draco." What he heard was a mix between a whine and a moan. Draco knew that if he didn't stop now they never would. Before he could decide, however, his choice was made for him.

Hands gripped his waist and pulled him forward grinding two erections against each other. The friction was enough to make him moan. One hand stayed at his waist holding them together while the other started to roam his body and eventually ended up at the nape of his neck holding their heads together as to prevent Draco from escaping if he changed his mind again.

It took him until that mouth was back at his collarbone again for his mind to process it.

"Wait. Don't. Please." He said between gasps of pleasure. "Please. Please stop. You can't do this to me." He felt so weak, giving into the ministrations like this. It was probably the worst torture he'd ever experienced, for it taunted both his body and mind. He both wanted and didn't want this at the same time, it was such an exquisite torture.

"Sorry…to late…can't stop…now. I'll be…gentle…promise."

Draco groaned as the mouth left his collarbone and trailed to his earlobe. It then kissed his neck to the pulse point at the junction between his neck and shoulder. It remained there for quite some time licking, sucking, and biting until he was sure a love bite had appeared.

"Mmmmm…so good." Then the mouth disappeared completely and a thumb gently caressed the bruised spot.

"So beautiful." murmured the man. "I'm tainting an angel."

Draco reeled at the words and then the mouth returned and proceed to "taint" him some more.

He gasped and almost came on the spot when that brilliant mouth took his overly sensitive left nipple into his mouth while a hand tweaked at the other. The tip and flat part of a tongue teased small circles around the hardening nub before teeth gently nibbled on it. He whimpered and the same treatment was given to his right one.

He griped when the mouth left them to lick its way down the light trail of blond chest hair. Draco knew where it was heading but still moaned when it plunged in without hesitation and preceded to tongue-fuck his navel.

Draco gripped his chains until his knuckles were white from the strain of trying to hold his body up. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it. Despite the rumors he'd pasted around school, he wasn't as experienced as he'd made himself out to be. In fact, he'd never been touched at all, by another person at least, and all of this attention to his sensitive body was driving him batty.

Those warm hands left his hips and circled to his front where they slowly but determinedly unbuttoned his trousers. When that was done they slowly pushed them to his ankles, all the while the tongue was still busy with his navel. They caressed their way up both of his legs and when they reached the waistband of his pants.

"W–w–wait." Draco gasped, the hands paused. "Who are you?" There was another long pause of silence. "Please? I don't want to be fucked by a complete stranger."

"James." The man–James–finally said.

Draco frowned. He couldn't recall knowing any one named James.

"Is that your first name?"

"No."

Before he could respond his pants were gone with one swift tug and his leaking cock was exposed to the air, he shuddered. There was a pause and then he felt a soft cheek rub up against the hard shaft. He shuddered again.

There was a tentative lick at the slit, lapping at his precome. Then his throbbing cock was engulfed in hot wetness. His head fell back and a guttural moan escaped his lips. James chuckled around him and the vibrations made him moan again. He was swallowed to the base and he could feel the head of his cock slip deep into James' throat, who sucked, hard. His throat constricted around Draco like a hot, wet vice and before he knew it he was coming with a sharp yelp, still deep within James throat, who swallowed every drop of his come greedily. Draco couldn't remember coming so hard in his life.

He was released with a wet pop and immediately collapsed at the force of his orgasm. Thankfully James caught him before he could land painfully on his arse or yank his arms out of his sockets because of the chains. He propped himself back on his knees probably in a similar position James was in right now. Probably still with a raging hard-on. Draco winced as erotic but painful images took over his mind.

"Shh. It'll be ok. I promise not to hurt you." James whispered. He must have caught his wince. Draco numbly nodded.

A hot chest just a naked as his own pressed against him and those devilishly soft lips met his. This time though he let Draco do all of the work. Going as fast as he liked and taking it as far as he wanted to go. The strange surge of dominance in his obviously submissive position was like molten lava in his veins. He felt James trap his thighs between his own and pulling them closer together. Impossibly he started to get hard again yet he still really, really didn't want to do this. At least not in this type of situation and not knowing who was going to be his very first fuck.

"James? James. Please. I really, really don't want to do this. I don't even know who you are." he begged. He faintly wondered when he had reduced himself to begging but in this situation he would make an exception.

"But Draco," came a whisper, "If I tell you who I am you won't let me shag you."

Draco sighed. "I don't want you to shag me regardless but it would make this situation a hell of a lot easier on me if I knew who was doing the shagging. Plus it's not like I have much of a choice in whether or not you fuck me. I'm the one chained to a wall remember?"

"Of course you have a choice. I would never rape you." There was a long pause and then a sigh. "If I promise to tell you who I am and I promise to let you go and do whatever you what to me afterwards, will you let me make love to you?"

Whatever I want? That could be interesting especially if I do hate this bloke as much as he seems to think I do…wait love? That's something to be examined later, he thought to himself.

"Whatever I want? Good or bad?"

"Whatever you want, good, bad, evil, whatever. I just hope you don't do anything that'll make you end up in Azkaban. Even I don't have enough strings to pull to get you out if you were to harm the famous… uh, does that mean you agree?"

Draco closed his eyes (although it was kind of unnecessary with the blindfold) and thought very hard on this. If he agreed he would be getting fucked by a perfect stranger in the middle of the Light headquarters. He was pretty sure that gay shagging hurt, a lot, or so he heard. He also knew that if he got fucked by a member of the Order (meaning he got this close to the headquarters) and couldn't give the Dark Lord the coordinates that he would be in a lot of trouble when he went home. But even as he thought of all of these reasons why he should _not_ be fucked, he had this feeling, deep within him, that said he should do this. He let his head drop and he sighed in defeat.

"If I let you shag me do you have the power to protect me from the Dark Lord and all of his Death eaters including my father?"

He heard the exhale of a very deep breath he hadn't realized James had been holding. It was a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes! I can do that. Is there anything else you want?"

"No. For now that is all. If I have any future wants I am pretty sure you'll give them to me nonetheless." Draco felt like he was bargaining away his soul.

"Indeed you are correct." There was another long pause - god hadn't there been enough of those tonight - "Draco are you sure? I don't want to make love to you if you're truly unwilling."

Draco brought his head up hoping he was looking somewhere close to where James' head was hoping to meet him eye to…well, blindfold. "This is as willing as I'll ever be. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have thought about it at all. As long as I'll have the protection of the Light then I will allow you to shag me consensually."

Draco heard an elated yelp and then his lips were being crushed by those of this so-called James. He deeply wished he could have gotten the man's real identity before he was to get fucked. He had never imagined his first time would be like this.

"Thank you Draco! Thank you. I'll be so gentle. You'll love it, I promise."

That snugly warm chest was against his again and he was practically being assaulted with fiery kisses. His cock, which had begun to grow disinterested during their long bargaining, was back to standing at attention. He had never known kisses to be this passionate. He wondered if that was because he'd never got so aroused chained to a wall before or if it was because it was a man doing the arousing. He brushed off the unimportant thoughts to focus on the matters at hand.

That deviously, god-like mouth had found its way to his oversensitive nipples again and was wreaking havoc on them. He was sure that when he looked in a mirror after this was over he would be covered in love bites. His mind was far beyond the mush stage by that point it took him far long than normal to realize that there was a single digit resting on his lips asking for access into his mouth.

"Draco love, open your mouth and lick my fingers. Get them nice and wet…there you go. You're such a good boy. Such a pretty good boy." James praised.

Draco took the digit into his mouth, licking at it as he wanted to lick something else later. The tortured moans coming from the other man were the only indication of the pleasure he was feeling. James seemed intent on making sure that Draco was a gooey, mushy mess of pure pleasure. To which he was succeeding at the moment.

Once the digits were nice and wet James retracted them from Draco's mouth. With his other hand he grabbed onto Draco's throbbing erection and gave it a few tugs before lowering himself to his knees again and taking Draco into his mouth once again. He was sure not to deep throat him again but instead traced the vein on the underside and the head with his tongue. Lapping at the slit before licking it from base to tip like a lolly. Draco almost came undone once again under the pleasant torture.

He soon found though, that the torture was to distract him from the other things James was doing. He gasped when he felt a wet, teasing finger circle his entrance. He waited and after a few more agonizing moments the digit slowly breached his entrance up to the first knuckle. He tried to analyze the feeling that ran through him. It wasn't too terribly unpleasant, it was just different and a little bizarre but not entirely unsought. He nodded and the finger finished its journey until it could go no farther. He held his breath and waited as the finger started to move, slowly at first, letting him grow accustom to the peculiar feeling.

Between James' moans of growing need and the sensations he was grotesquely starting to enjoy, Draco was going insane. Not to mention the absolutely brilliant blowjob he was getting at the moment. If this didn't slow down he was going to come too early, again.

He hissed when a third finger was added to the assemblage. The slight burn wasn't all the tremendous; he'd been through worse, so he endured until it passed. He felt the fingers pushing deeper and deeper, scissoring and twisting; obviously in search for something. Draco wondered what James could possibly be looking for in his arse but was too far gone to voice the question and a few moments later he didn't have to.

James' probing digits found something inside of him that sent licks of scorching fire straight to his groin. Somehow he managed to get harder, he gasped in pure pleasure.

"Found it." he heard a husky voice hiss in satisfaction. The fingers skated over that spectacular spot again and Draco pushed against them eagerly, trying to get that amazing feeling back.

A few more minutes later Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to come quite soon, with or without getting fucked in the process. Apparently that thought became obvious to James because Draco felt the digits start to leave him, his greedy hole tightened around them to keep them in. James made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a groan.

Draco gasped for air when he heard a murmured word and suddenly his entrance was wet and slick. He couldn't breathe for what seemed like a long time because of the sensation. Despite that, he felt it when James stilled as if he had been the victim of a _Petrificus Totalus_ curse. Wondering what he did wrong, he stilled too.

"Draco…" James said slowly. "You've never fucked before have you."

He said it as a question but he voiced it as a statement. Well now the snake was out of the bag…he nodded.

"Never? Neither boy nor girl?"

He shook his head. Was he going to be rejected now? Left in this state of wanting? Or worse…was he going to be laughed at? The impending silence was enough to strangle Draco or maybe that was because of the fact that he was holding his breath unconsciously.

He heard a deep, guttural groan and those magic lips were smashed against his, they paused and drew away slightly, "Breathe." James ordered. Draco inhaled like he had just broken the surface of water after almost drowning, the analogy seemed to fit. He took another deep breath only to have it stole from him again.

"Oh, Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco." James mewed. He was back to being pressed tightly against Draco and more passionate than ever. He was obviously elated that he was going to be Draco's first. Then he stilled again and pulled back.

"Oh Draco. You are right this is going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you Angel." James sounded as if he had his Christmas taken away.

"Oh hell the fuck no." Draco gritted through his teeth. "You are as hell aren't stopping now. Finish what you started. Now." He was _not_ going to be left in this state of wanting, it hurt too damn much. He heard a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" James whispered uncertainly. Back to this again? Draco sighed. "Absolutely positive."

Instead of an answer he felt a hand close around his cock and give a few tugs bringing it back to attention. He whimpered in pleasure. He hesitated though, when he felt something much bigger than three digits caress his entrance. He swallowed around his doubts and nodded, the intrusion breached his hole ever so slowly.

It did hurt, a lot. So badly it brought tears to his eyes. He immediately wanted to pull away and never attempt this again but his chains disabled him from doing so. His pleasure and contentment was gone just like that. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and the tears spilled over. Some of them managed to slip past the cloth around his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. He was silently screaming in agony.

"Shh. Shh Draco. It will pass I promise. I wouldn't due this to you if it didn't. It will be alright." Warm fingers wiped away the tears in a caress so light he wasn't sure if it had been there at all. "You have to relax. Relax and the pain will subside."

James remained perfectly still inside of Draco which helped because Draco felt he would have fallen apart if he had started moving. He focused all of his concentration on relaxing despite the anguish in his nether regions. As he relaxed the pain did fade until it was a dull throbbing burn that Draco could withstand.

"All right my love?" James asked. Draco nodded.

"Can I move now? You're so hot and tight it's almost unbearable."

Draco bit his lip and nodded and James started to move. So very slowly at first, Draco almost snapped at him to get a move on, it hurt but he wasn't made of glass. The burning sensation receded and a warm bubble of pleasure took its place as James began to move faster, thrusting a little deeper.

Draco gasped for the umpteenth time that night when James hit that absolutely brilliant spot inside of him. It was pure heaven.

He began to push against the cock that filled him so completely with an almost disturbing ferventness. It slammed ruthlessly into that magical spot again and again. His breath rushed out in strangled pants.

"Faster…harder. Please harder. So much harder." Draco pleaded.

James responded with considerable enthusiasm. Draco couldn't remember feeling this good in his life. He tried to hold off his emending orgasm for all that he was worth. Sadly James had other ideas.

Those hot, callused hands wrapped around his leaking cock and squeezed as it tugged harshly. Draco bit the tongue that was fucking his mouth with passion. James seemed intent on Draco coming first and Draco was going to drag this out as long as he possibly could. When it became obvious that the hand job wasn't enough the hand left his cock and ventured lower to fondle his balls. Holding orgasm off seemed to become an unachievable task. Draco hovered on the brink of orgasm like it was the blade of a dagger; the slightest thing could tip him over the edge. The edge to which he fell over at James' next "words".

_** "Come for me my erotic Angel."**_

It was that, the hisses of Parseltongue, that sent him tumbling over the edge.

He came so hard he seen stars before his vision turned white at the intensity. Black tinted the edges, threatening to render him unconscious but he held it off with a renewed interest at a discovery floated around in his mind. He vaguely registered the feeling of James coming inside of him, sending his seed elsewhere. He seemed to come forever, eons could have passed without his knowledge but eventually he shuddered to a stop.

Realization smacked him cold and hard in the face. There were only two people he knew who could speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Voldemort who had just fucked him so fantastically.

"H-Harry?" He sputtered.

He felt the man tense and then pull out of him so swiftly it sent a jolt of pain through him. Draco hissed. "Sorry! Sorry." Harry squeaked.

He felt his pants and then trousers hastily being yanked up and into place before being fastened. He felt a shirt being pulled on around him also. He heard the rustle of more clothing and assumed Harry had done the same to himself. He wondered when Potter had become Harry but mentally shrugged it off, being fucked for the first time changes how you think of a person.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them again but Draco refused to break it this time. He heard more rustling of clothes and a whisper and suddenly his hands were free of the wall. He stumbled forward in surprise and hands immediately righted him. He flinched back. The shackles holding his hands together came off next, just as unexpectedly. Draco rubbed at his sore wrists before gently and cautiously raising to yank off his blindfold. He noticed with a grimace that it was Gryffindor red.

In all of this time he hadn't bothered to glance at Harry and meet the questioning, emerald irises. He had to let his mind filter all of the information before he could do anything. After three long, intense minutes Draco gave in. He looked up to find the emerald gaze not on him but on the floor where the supposed brave and fearless Gryffindor had fallen to his knees and was staring unseeing. Guilt, feared rejection, and something that almost looked suspiciously like brimming tears, were directed at Draco's bare feet instead of his face and this annoyed him.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Harry shook his head. Honestly? What ever happened to stupid his Gryffindor bravery? Draco took a step forward and crouched in front of him, roughly tugged on his chin forcing the man to look up. Stubbornly as ever, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at Draco, which made the brimming tears leak over the edge and rush down his cheeks. Draco sighed, was he honestly that afraid of rejection? Or was he afraid of what Draco would do to him that he had promised he would allow?

Draco gripped his chin tighter and then stepped forward closing the last remaining distance and forcing his lips on Harry's soft ones. Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise and Draco took the opportunity to dive his tongue into Harry's mouth. The kiss was short and to the point. Draco withdrew first and stepped back.

"Now will you look at me?" He asked. Harry nodded, still looking at him in surprised wonderment.

"First of all, would you please enlighten me to why you did that?" He didn't have to specify what that was.

"I told you already." Harry whispered. "I've wanted you for a very long time."

"How long?"

"I've known since the day I met you that you were breathtakingly gorgeous but I never really thought much of it until sixth year. That's when the noticing became an infatuation." Harry whispered.

Draco was slightly stunned but he gave no outward sign of it. He nodded thoughtfully and began to pace in front of Harry.

"Now if you've wanted me since sixth year why haven't you just confronted me instead of scheming up this elaborate plan, which I have to mention by the way was exceptionally cunning and Slytherin of you."

Harry blushed at the complement. "I may be a Gryffindor but I am not as brave as everyone thinks I am. Most of the time I just rush into things blindingly and wing it. Besides do you know how that would have turned out? 'Oh hullo Draco. I know I just bashed your face in a few minutes ago but what I really wanted to do was snog you senseless. Well, ok bye!' Yeah right, people, including you, would have me commuted to St. Mungo's before you could say Voldemort."

Draco laughed. He was right, that's probably what he would have done. Now back to the questioning.

"Why do you want me? I'm a Deatheater remember? I "work" for the guy that wants to kill you." He whispered. He didn't like it but it was true. He was branded and would be forever.

"You don't want that anymore Draco. If you did then you wouldn't have asked me to make sure you're protected and you will be. I'll give my own life if I have to."

Draco paused and stared directly into Harry's eyes reading the sincerity in them. He bit his lip to keep from, saying something ridiculously Hufflepuffish.

"Does the rest of the Light know what you're doing to me down here? Or do they think I am being tortured?"

"Oh, they think I'm torturing you. Well except for a few of them who saw through my façade. That would be Hermione, of course, Remus, Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore. I think Moody might be suspicious though."

"How do you know they won't curse me as soon as they find out the truth?"

"Because I'll explain it to them first and they won't harm you after that because they know they'd have to face my wrath. My magic isn't pretty when I lose control of it. Most of them won't be too happy about it though but I'm sure you can just ignore them."

Draco smiled. Harry really had thought this through. The git was smarter than he looked and surprisingly much like a Slytherin. He voiced this thought. Harry laughed.

"The Sorting Hat actually considered putting me in Slytherin. It said I would thrive there but I had just had that confrontation with you which gave me a not-so-nice perception of Slytherins so asked it not to. So I was placed in Gryffindor instead."

Draco shook his head. He had been one small decision away from being sorted into the same house as his nemesis. Well he's not my enemy anymore he thought, replaying the recent events in his mind. So what were they?

"What are we?" he asked.

Harry stared at him dumbfounding for a long time. Draco could almost see the gears turning in his head then the words seemed to click. His eyes grew wide before a look of inaptness flitted across his face then he dropped his eyes to the floor once again.

"I-I don't know. What do you want to be?" He whispered.

Draco answered without any hesitation. "Why your boyfriend of course."

He was speaking honestly and had thought that the answer would bring Harry out of this…this disarray but instead it seemed to make him even worse. It was almost as if he wanted Draco to get infuriated and push him away. Maybe even make him turn himself over to the Dark Lord or something similarly evil. Draco cringed and inwardly hissed at the idea. Harry seemed to sink even lower before him.

"I'm undeserving of you Draco. It was wrong of me to do that to you. You are a proud pureblood whose line goes back for generations. You're perfectly flawless except for that horrid scar I gave you in 6th year for which I am deeply sorry for by the way. You were so pure before I took that from you too." He paused and seemed to shatter to pieces before Draco's very eyes. "I'll leave you alone from now on but don't worry I'll still make sure nobody does anything to you and you'll get the protection you wanted. Dumbledore will see that it is done."

He wiped away his tears and rose from the ground. With his lightning quick Seeker reflexes, he gave Draco one last kiss before turning and disappearing through the door before Draco could stop him. Naturally, Draco ran after him.

"Harry!" He called but the man in question was gone.

He ran up the single flight of stairs he was sure lead to the ground floor and burst through the door without pause…and into a room full of confused people.

It looked to be as if the entire Order was here. With a quick glimpse he could see Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Auror. Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with two other red-haired blokes he didn't recognize but knew they were Wealseys. Two of his old professors, Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody, six other people he didn't know, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He glimpsed an empty chair and instinctively knew its owner had been Sirus Black, killed by his very own cousin. This was all categorized out of the corner of his eye; his main focus was searching for a stubborn, diffident Gryffindor.

He saw a glimpse of black hair flee through another door and he raced after it before he could get spelled into obliteration by some angry Light members.

"Ron! No!" He heard several female voices yell from behind him. As he darted up the stairs he heard the door behind him slam open for a third time in thirty seconds.

He burst through another door blindly and spelled it shut behind him. To be safe he also put up a _Muffilato_ charm then turned to face the room.

Harry was on the only bed in the room, in the corner with his back against a wall and his knees drawn up to his face. He looked as if he had just thrown away his soul, he looked…broken. Draco was startled for a moment because of his apparent ability to do this to a man. He went and sat on the bed next to him and faintly registered that someone was trying to break through his wards. He knew he only had a few minutes before they succeeded.

"Harry? Harry, it's ok. I don't hate you for what you did. I wouldn't have consented to it if that were so." He pulled the broken wizard into his lap in a comforting embrace. "Harry will you please talk to me?"

"I–I–I don't deserve you. I did wrong. Draco why did you follow me? I'm a horrible person. Why Draco? Why?" Harry blubbered. Draco could barely understand him but thought he got the gist of what he said.

Draco thought hard. Why did he follow him? Harry still promised to provide protection even if Draco did hate him for what he had done. What was his reasoning? The answer came to him like a cold slap across the face.

"Because…because…" He took a deep breath. "Because I love you." He whispered.

The look on Harry's face was extremely comical. Draco would have laughed if the situation weren't so fragile.

"What?"

"Potter you heard me." Draco retorted. Hell be damned if he was going to repeat himself.

"I love you too Draco," came a small whisper before he was tackled to the floor. His head was saved from bouncing against wood by Harry's hands. He got one "umph" in before he was being kissed viciously. Breathing was overrated anyways.

Harry had forced a knee between his legs, tore his shirt open, and was in the middle of snogging the life out of Draco, when the door burst open so hard it struck the adjoining the wall. Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Dumbledore stood in its opening. Dumbledore with that infuriating twinkle in his eye, Remus looking surprised but understanding, Hermione with that knowing look of hers, and Ron with a look so furious Draco was surprised he wasn't dead already. Harry rolled off of him with a sigh.

"Ron…" he started.

SLAM! The door shut with a bang and they could hear someone storming away and then the front door slamming shut as well. Harry started laughing.

"Well, that was fun. Come on. We better go stop him from doing something exceptionally stupid."

Harry held his hand out to him with a smile that Draco hoped he would be able to cause someday.

"Yeah, lets, we all know how exceedingly stupid Weasley can be." And Draco took his hand, smiling, knowing everything would be ok with Harry there…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fin

~ Reviews are an author's dream so please make mine come true and review! All opinions are welcome.


End file.
